


Every Dream Is A Journey Away

by monkiainen



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Multi, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for babykid528 via Secret Santa Exchange @ trekrpfexchange @ LJ</p>
    </blockquote>





	Every Dream Is A Journey Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for babykid528 via Secret Santa Exchange @ trekrpfexchange @ LJ

It was Simon’s idea, really, to have a Secret Santa in the first place. Little did the cast knew how their lives would change after such an innocent game for Christmas when they first started it, but after the first Christmas there was no question about whether they would do it again.

This is the story about that first magical Christmas, spent among the friends and lovers. It all started with little pieces of papers and Zach’s fug hat.

* * *

“Remember, if you pick your own name you have to take another paper”, Simon instructed everyone for the millionth time.

No one was listening to Simon by this time, as everyone was excited about whom they would pick. Some hoped they’d pick someone special’s name, so that they could show them at least some level what they meant for them. Some were determined to get their recipient the best gift ever, no matter who the recipient was. Once they started pulling the names out of Zach’s fug hat, the Christmas spirit had already taken over.

* * *

When Anton picked Leonard’s name he thought there was no way he could think of a present. After all, what could you get to a man old enough to be your grandfather who had seen it all and already had everything he wanted?

It wasn’t until Anton had talked with Bill that he had an idea what he wanted to do.

A week later Anton could not but stare at the package delivered for him, labelled “Hand Made Judaica Jewish Boxwood & Sheesham Chess Set”. This was the perfect gift for Leonard, Anton mused, writing a little note to go along the gift.

* * *

 _“If you guess correctly who I am, I’d be more than happy to play against you, more than once. Santa.”_

Leonard smiled fondly, looking at the slightly crumbled note. It had been indeed a very special night for both him and Anton once Leonard had discovered who had been his Santa. Who knew chess could be so much fun?

It had been relatively easy for his recipient to guess their Santa, given the nature of his gift.

* * *

Leonard didn’t believe in coincidences. He, however, believed that the spirits of those passed away would remain there to guide those left behind. So as Leonard picked up Karl’s name he wasn’t even surprised – it was just typical of De to meddle with things for his own amusement.

Leonard had felt bad for Karl for not having a chance to meet De and talk about the fantastic character De had given life to. Since he very well couldn’t bring De back to life (as much as he wanted to), Leonard gave Karl the next best thing: a collection of old home movies and such, burnt to stack of DVDs with a little help from the nice guys from that video store two blocks away.

And as Karl came to him on Boxing Day, clearly touched and unable to speak, Leonard knew he had done the right thing.

* * *

That Christmas would always remain as the best Christmas Karl had ever had, no question about that. The amazing gift Leonard had given him was by far the ultimate Christmas gift anyone could have given him, and Karl couldn’t thank Leonard enough to show his gratitude. Well, okay, maybe he could, but not in the traditional sense of saying “thanks a lot”, but that was a whole another story.

* * *

When Karl picked up Simon’s name, he knew he had hit a jackpot. Because, seriously, what would a Star Trek and Star Wars geek get to another Star Trek and Star Wars geek? Something they would be able to geek about together, that is.

So when Karl had pulled some strings and asked around some favours, the look on Simon’s face was priceless when he found out they were going to spend some serious ass-kicking time and learning all the neat Jedi and Sith moves from Ray Park himself.

* * *

What was even cooler than staying at home and pretending your mom’s broom was your lightsaber? Having a chance to actually have your **own** lightsaber and use it against Darth Maul.

In Simon’s opinion, Karl was the ultimate Santa this year.

* * *

To Simon’s surprise it was relatively easy in the end to find the perfect gift for Zoe. It did take some effort and calling on favours as the shows were sold out very early in advance, but when he had the tickets to The Sleeping Beauty at The Royal Ballet Simon knew he had hit the jackpot.

* * *

Zoe had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She also remembered the look of wonder in Simon's eyes as she had watched him to see how he would react on seeing his first ever ballet performance.

Zoe would be forever grateful for Simon for his gift, no question about that. Luckily for her, she did have some plans on how to repay Simon later on.

* * *

Choosing something for Bruce wasn't that easy for Zoe. It almost drove her nuts, until her mother pointed out some excellent ideas.

A hiking trip to Pico Duarte would be a perfect gift for an outdoorsman like Bruce.

* * *

Thinking back Pico Duarte must have been one of the most beautiful places Bruce had ever been to. The climate, the vast forests, the friendly locals - it all had been a wonderful experience.

The fact that he had managed to talk Zoe into joining him was only an icing for the cake, so to speak. Nights hadn’t been really that cold when you had company.

* * *

Bruce had just a perfect gift for John. He still remembered what it was like to have a newborn child, constantly demanding your attention and not giving parents any time for themselves. The look on John and Kerri's face was priceless when they realised Bruce was going to be their mysterious babysitter for the weekend.

Three and a half months later when John and Kerri announced they were pregnant again Bruce knew he had done the right thing.

* * *

One didn't realise how valuable the private moments with your spouse were until you didn't have any. If John weren't married and so madly in love with his wife he would have proposed Bruce there and then. Then again, John was pretty sure Bruce understood his way of saying “thank you” without saying.

* * *

John was very aware of Eric's passion on old cars, like everyone on the set. He didn't understand a thing for the vintage cars himself, to tell you the truth, but luckily he had some friends that were ready to help. John only wished Eric would like his gift.

* * *

Eric grinned and looked at the latest addition to his car collection. It had been worth the while, even though Rebecca had rolled her eyes after he had announced the purchase. Still, it was very pretty to watch, plus it did have quite a lot of space in the backseat, like he and Anton had discovered on Boxing Day. Talking about Christmas gifts there.

* * *

Chris and Zach in the other hand - well, that's a whole another story. For some miracle they both ended up picking each other - maybe it was Christmas spirit playing tricks on them, maybe it was just a coincidence. All we know is that something happened on Christmas Day that changed everything between those two.

* * *

Zach opened the little envelope marked "To Zach from Secret Santa". To his surprise there was only a little note, nothing else. Zach frowned, taking the note in his hands.

 _"Zach,_

 _My gift to you will be a kiss. Come to your backyard at 10 PM to get it."_

 _Santa."_

Frankly speaking, Santa wasn't the person Zach wanted to kiss at the moment. If only Chris were there with him, if only Chris weren't straight, if only Chris shared his feelings. Zach sighed, wondering who it would be waiting him outside. Could be Zoe for all he knew, and there was only one way to find it out.

* * *

Chris was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been. It had took him a while to finally admit himself Zach was more than friend to him. The problem was, Chris had no idea whether Zach would feel the same way. There was only one way to find it out. Chris checked his watch again for the millionth time. No sign of Zach.

"Chris? What are you doing here?"

Correction: Zach was there, standing in front of him, clearly confused. It was now or ever.

"Umm.. Hi Zach.. I was just.. you know.."

"Have you seen anyone else here lately?"

Chris felt his heart sink. So that was it. Zach clearly didn't want to kiss him, or else he wouldn't have asked that question.

"I... sorry man, I have to go. See you after Christmas, okay?"

Chris turned to leave, but was stopped by Zach. He really, really didn't want to deal with this right now, not when his dreams had been shattered.

"I think you forgot to give me something, Santa."

With that, Zach closed the remaining distance between them, kissing Chris gently at first. It took Chris a while to catch up, but once he got the hang of it there was no room for nothing else but Zach in his world. Not anymore.

"You could have said something sooner, you know", Zach sighed when the need of oxygen became too much for both of them. Talking about first kiss there - it had felt more than a simple kiss, more like joining of souls or something like that.

"I didn't want to lose you. I thought I'd rather have you as a friend and love you from afar, than risk everything by telling you about my feelings and possible losing you. We're such an idiots, aren't we?"

Zach chuckled and kissed Chris again, this time with more tongue.

"Shall we move inside?"

* * *

"How did you manage to do that?

"Do what?"

"Oh c'mon Simon, you know what I'm talking about. How exactly you managed to get Chris and Zach pick each other's names from that hat?

"Let's just say I had some help, OK?"

And with those words, Simon left Anton and Karl in the bar, trying to figure out what the hell Simon was talking about.


End file.
